<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德真幸】今后藤花发 by Cyansdouglas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376898">【德真幸】今后藤花发</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyansdouglas/pseuds/Cyansdouglas'>Cyansdouglas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyansdouglas/pseuds/Cyansdouglas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>闭环三角恋<br/>有辈分关系<br/>私设众多<br/>感情纠纷复杂的黄文</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, Tokugawa Kazuya/Sanada Genichirou, Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德真幸】今后藤花发</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>闭环三角恋<br/>有辈分关系<br/>私设众多<br/>感情纠纷复杂的黄文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“把我带走吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
等待与谨慎——真田弦一郎时时刻刻都把这点提在心上。等待，他隐忍过十年的岁月，十年里分割而成的每一秒都载着炽热和悲怆的重量，将他由内而外地强压到疼痛而麻木。谨慎，他也深深明白生活在这里是怎样如履薄冰，尤其是他这样拥有背负着仇恨的姓氏的人。<br/>
 <br/>
和幸村意外的重逢对于他而言有另一重意义，这是给予他重重的一巴掌，让他的脑中回荡着提醒的钟声，他愈发能感受到着这两点忠告就是悬挂在他心头的刀刃。<br/>
 <br/>
当幸村在与他久久对视后忽然吐出这样一句时，他暂时忘记了要如何去思考。<br/>
 <br/>
“......你在犹豫什么？”幸村向前几步，拉近了他们的距离。<br/>
 <br/>
真田不由凝视着他，幸村也正在略带疑色地看向他。尽管他已经随幸村同居同行近一年，他依然不能摸清楚他的脾气，尤其是他现在若无其事的样子。<br/>
 <br/>
这一次的擅自行动搅起太大的风波，不知是出于责任，还是那自始至终的无所谓态度，幸村依然选择了回归本家，数日的禁闭似乎也未对他们造成无法解决的困扰。他的确有许多话想要对幸村说，但是幸村却顾自一言不发，直到黄昏时分幸村离开前，他才开口道：<br/>
 <br/>
“你之后打算怎么？”<br/>
 <br/>
“回到我来的地方。”真田顿了顿，面向他一字一句道，“前提保证你的安全。”<br/>
 <br/>
对方轻笑了一声：“好吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
如今已经是后半夜，他看见幸村可以回来后确实松了一口气，但是幸村却并没有把什么情绪外露。<br/>
 <br/>
“幸村，那一边怎么样了？”<br/>
 <br/>
“没怎么样。”<br/>
 <br/>
幸村的回答很不上心，他既然没有停下脚步，直到他们几乎贴在了一起，幸村抬起手轻抚着他的脸颊，真田只觉得那温热的呼吸在他面前成了缭乱的雾气，冲破这一层暧昧气息的是幸村的吻，他们只是贴着彼此的柔软，在牙齿轻磕在一起后才小心翼翼地放开。<br/>
 <br/>
真田没有等他们分开，便将幸村继续拥进怀里，低声着：“我没有犹豫，我也没有顾虑的了。”<br/>
 <br/>
幸村点了点头，却又不再追问着什么。拥抱在渐渐地升温，真田偏过头去看向他，发现幸村正在望向他背后的窗外。<br/>
 <br/>
“现在还是深夜，打算休息一会吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“是啊，天都没有亮。”幸村打了个呵欠，真田无声地放开了他。<br/>
 <br/>
幸村只是把外衣一脱随手抛到一边，便蹬掉鞋子整个人倒向被褥上，用被子把自己全部地包裹起来，在回头看了他一眼后又一声不响地躺下，真田默默站在一旁，视线未曾离开他，等到彻底寂静下来后，他才苦笑一下去抱起自己的褥子。<br/>
 <br/>
在真田刚轻手轻脚铺完床后，他听到幸村在叫自己的名字。起初他以为是梦话，心中还一阵欣喜，当幸村叫第二声时，他朝幸村看去，发现他正从被褥里探出头，深色眸子正幽幽头来目光。<br/>
 <br/>
“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“真田。”幸村向前挪了挪，声音散开在夜里，又全部聚拢在他的脑海里，“我们做吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
在此之后，过度单纯的黑色的夜晚在真田的头脑里面静悄悄地炸裂与迸溅。<br/>
 <br/>
“你说什么？”<br/>
 <br/>
“我说，做吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
他开始思索起来幸村到底是什么意思，凭着对现状的分析，他问向幸村：“你觉得我们有多大的胜算？”<br/>
 <br/>
“啊？”<br/>
 <br/>
“不是把外面的人都.....”真田缓缓把话吞了回去，尽管视野昏黑，依靠日日夜夜相伴的默契，他能感应到对方传达来的低气压。“......为什么、这么突然？”<br/>
 <br/>
幸村没有立即回答他，真田能察觉到他的呼吸，全然不似他平时里那般镇定。许久，对面才静静地开口道：“我想做点能让我开心的事情。”<br/>
 <br/>
真田不知道自己现在是否应该答应他，他很少见到他或悲或喜的情绪，好像一切他对一切都了如指掌，又好像他只是顺着自己的心情办事一样。<br/>
 <br/>
“你现在很不开心吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“为什么这种时候你的话就会变得很多呢？”未等真田反应过来，他的脸便撞上了幸村扔来的枕头，等他再看过去时，幸村已经重新盖住了自己的脸。<br/>
 <br/>
一时间真田发现自己对于这种情况实在是不会对付，他向前挪到了幸村旁边，只是一个翻身做到他旁边，一想到幸村刚才表达出的邀请，他暗暗吞了口口水，身心不知所措以至于忽略了幸村伸出手指在他后背上戳的几下，直到被重重地一拍才反应过来。<br/>
“所以......到底开不开始啊？”<br/>
 <br/>
被拍了一次后真田浑身打了个激灵，那种绕在一起又解不开，留在脑子里又忍不住想笑的感觉的却留了下来。他偏过头，小心地去望幸村，幸村也撩开头上的被子，看向他的眼神意外地朦胧，抬起的手向前探了探，又犹豫着缩回被子里面，在抿了抿嘴唇后低声道：“要的话，你去帮我拿......”<br/>
 <br/>
随着他的声音逐渐变小，真田无法听清他全部的话语，便索性俯下身去希望能听得清楚些，他们间的距离倏然拉近得过分，幸村没有重复完，先是立刻扯起被子隔在他们之间，接着又迅速掀开被子从他身侧滑走——在这个动作间他的耳廓蹭到了幸村的脸颊，很烫，并且这感觉也开始在自己被蹭过的地方烧灼。<br/>
 <br/>
幸村趴在柜子前胡乱地翻找了一通，真田一时也呆在原地只顾得上发热的耳后，视野里幸村匆匆忙忙地把物品散落了一地，摸起一个小瓶子后不小心让它滚了一段，等待的时间也让真田愈发觉得闷热。<br/>
 <br/>
深吸一口气后，幸村走回了他的身边。未等再说上什么话，幸村便翻回床铺又将自己用被子团团围了起来背对着他，他们便这样地背对背着，谁都没有先去和对方打声招呼。</p><p>一阵轻微的悉悉索索后，身后的幸村在被子里将手移动到身体后方，手肘正好抵在真田的后背上，真田想要微微前倾腾出一点空隙，身体却不听使唤一般定住，接着尾椎处被幸村的手肘轻缓地反复磨蹭着，像被挠过一样痒到心间。<br/>
 <br/>
他锻炼而成的灵敏听觉让他捕捉到了幸村藏在被褥间低低的喘息，就像是略带了一点委屈，扑打着小小的鼻息。抵住他手肘磨蹭的动作逐渐在变快，幸村的呼吸也随之变得急促，尽管依然压抑在层层被褥之下，到了他的耳中却是清晰无比。<br/>
 <br/>
真田深深吞咽一下，无法控制自己不去浮想联翩，与幸村一同执行任务的时候也偶尔会目睹过香艳的场面，他尽量是回过头去选择回避，有时还会顺带拉走停下脚步的幸村。如今到了他要亲身做主角的时候，那些纠缠赤裸的画面一幕幕扫过，一旦他幻想到幸村的脸庞，他不由揉着自己的太阳穴，企图恢复自己负隅顽抗的清醒。<br/>
 <br/>
但是他的身体依然承认了他的欲望，那种涌来的迫切感汇聚在了下身，一点点让性器挺立起来，那是一种很奇妙的感觉，让他想要掩饰，又想要去笑——这一刻他的确很快乐。<br/>
 <br/>
紧接着幸村开始颤抖着的呼吸传来，带着他声音里的一点哼哼唧唧，向外一次次吐息着。真田吞咽一下，衣服下摆擦过性器的感觉变得十分清晰，他忍不住合拢双腿，让着丝丝痒痒地快感更加敏锐，直觉让他伸出手，只是在其上微微地覆了一下，便又出于羞耻感地收拢回来，只是在手背触碰到挺起的饱胀时，他也随着急促大吸一口气。<br/>
 <br/>
最终打破局面的是幸村忽然间的一声喊出口的呻吟，让他们之间胶着的静谧彻底融化，真田什么都没有再去思考，便直接转过身压向幸村。<br/>
 <br/>
幸村略有点没有反应过来，似乎是也有些害羞的意思，将脸埋入了枕头。真田察觉到此时自己正完完全全地贴在幸村之上，他并没有急于为二人腾出活动空间，反而是缓缓将右腿放下让自己跨在幸村身上，双手也更加紧锢住幸村，结果引来了幸村不满的反抗。<br/>
 <br/>
在额头被推了一把后，他抓紧了那只手腕，幸村在这时回过头来，被子里的膝盖顶了顶他的大腿，真田正欲调整一下姿势，膝盖直接轻滑过他坚挺着的性器，他听见幸村不大不小的一声笑。<br/>
 <br/>
他心上升起一丝难为情，便胡乱想着让幸村服个软，又急迫地立马抓紧幸村藏在被子里的另一只手，撑起身子将他的双手完全地制服。他们也留出了一点空隙，开始静静地对视，在这段静默开始的那一瞬，真田发觉自己摸到了幸村手上沾着的黏滑液体，不由微微一震。<br/>
 <br/>
就这样在沉默不过几秒后，他们都笑出了声，真田觉得幸村应该与他一样，这一刻在发自真心的快乐。他低下头去，让鼻尖触碰在一起，幸村却微微仰头吻上他的唇，让他不由加快了呼吸，幸村用气音呢喃着：“好痒。”<br/>
 <br/>
这应该是他们第一次接吻，幸村先是轻张开双唇，舌尖点了点他的嘴唇，又似是不满地用上唇碰了一下他，他才犹豫着也张开口，任幸村的舌进入口中，与他的舌纠缠住，他们实在太热烈，又太青涩，在缠绵了不久后又紧张地分开大口喘息着，这时他也默默放开了幸村的手。<br/>
 <br/>
幸村抹了一把唇边的口水，将身上的被子全部扯下扔到一旁，他身上已经凌乱的衣物和略微露出的身体展现在真田面前。真田只感觉胸口闷热，暖流在他的身体里面闯荡，他现在想要做很多事情，除了深深的长吻，他能够垂下头舔舐他的喉结，在他起伏的胸口倾听着他的心跳，然后、然后......<br/>
 <br/>
真田只是伸出手，轻弯手指有些谨慎地划过幸村的脸颊，用触感描绘着他们这一刻的喜悦。<br/>
 <br/>
腰带被幸村穿过一只手，对方正摸索着解开他的衣服，腰部被趁机捏了几把，真田无奈地伸手拉住幸村，自己缓缓地松下了腰带。幸村反是自在地仰视着他，这种情调并没有维持多久，接着他便在轻声感叹了一句“你很刻苦啊......”后又源于羞意用手臂遮住了双眼。<br/>
 <br/>
虽是如此，在真田将衣物解下后，他依然听到了幸村隐约的笑声，对方正透过双臂间的缝隙注视他，被察觉之后也没有再去掩饰，而是直接笑了起来，真田似乎也像是被他感染到了一样，这种愉悦的情绪弥漫在空气里消散不去。<br/>
 <br/>
趁着这放松的时刻，他们索性彻底脱下了最后的遮掩，将赤身裸体完全展现在对方面前。尽管一年多来真田几乎是寸步不离幸村，但是真正这般坦诚相对却是头一次。尽管下身的冲动仍在撩拨，真田却无法将目光移开幸村躯体上或深获浅的伤疤。<br/>
 <br/>
你到底经历了多少。他微微垂下眼，伸出手想去触碰那道伤痕，却被幸村有意无意地拨开手指，对方稍稍用力调整了一下姿势，从他的胯下移开接着他的腰部被幸村的双腿夹紧。<br/>
 <br/>
幸村的臀部轻轻磨蹭着他的性器，让他无法克制住自己向前扑去与他再一次的接吻，幸村顺势搂住他，接吻后的声音带着一点潮湿的慵懒：“......知道怎么进来吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
真田能感受到在说这句话时，幸村挂在他脖颈上的手轻微颤抖得不似他的语调那样镇定自若。他点了点头——尽管他心里也没有多大的底气，只是凭着走到哪里算哪里的想法向下伸出了手，最初还带着些许的谨慎，最后便索性抚着幸村腰线与大腿一路到隐秘之处。<br/>
 <br/>
在沉默了几秒后，真田尝试将食指缓缓伸入后穴，令他诧异的那里已经十分柔软，带着润滑液体的肉壁包裹住了他的手指，他看着与自己面对面的幸村，对方推了推他，示意他集中注意力。<br/>
 <br/>
他开始加上第二根手指，后穴里潮湿的热意在不断地诱惑着他将性器插入，他强压住这种干渴的欲望，两根手指正打算继续在这扩张着，幸村启唇道：“不用了......”<br/>
 <br/>
这一刻他觉得自己忽然间释放了全部的自我，将手指抽离了幸村的身体，挺起身来拉住幸村的双腿对向自己的胯下，落寞的性器直直贯入后穴之中。一瞬之间在软肉火热地推送之下，真田觉得身下愈发发涨，整个性器都要被这温香软玉含住，浸透在温热的体液之中。<br/>
 <br/>
尽管做了充足的扩张，幸村还是觉得身下一阵紧绷，带动着全身发着抖。真田紧贴着幸村向里推进，那肉壁缓缓地迎合着他，到了最后又是紧紧吸住前端，引得他不由长叹一声，而幸村也是一声呜咽。<br/>
 <br/>
他们此时凝视着对方，没有任何时候他们能比现在还要接近，他们再一次的纠缠起唇和舌。<br/>
 <br/>
真田这时心中升起一阵慌张，他不知道要选什么样的速度才好，便是闷下头去大开大合地操干着，让那肠肉一次又一次吞吐着自己的性器，动作幅度之大让幸村也随他摇动起来，胸口快速地起伏，他大口地喘息着到全然地喊出声，这使得真田愈发地加快了速度，双手也握住幸村的腰部向自己撞来，想要插入到更深的地方。<br/>
 <br/>
直到幸村忍不住低喊着让他慢一点，他才渐渐恢复了意识，匆匆地点头，身下的抽插变得温和徐徐，是他更加清晰地感知到了幸村身体里的柔腻与湿润，快感充斥着他的脑海，让他无法停下。水声与肉体的拍打声在空寂的房间里被无限扩大，就像最开始一样，幸村忽然地变了调，舒爽而激动地喊出声。<br/>
 <br/>
真田知道这说明了什么——他顶到他的敏感之处了，便冲着那一点直直冲撞，幸村全然无法克制的喊声一遍一遍在他耳边回想着，更是成了最好的催情药，让他加速着在甬道里面进进出出。<br/>
 <br/>
最终他也难忍高潮的愉悦，破土而出的白色液体全部释放在了那交合的深处。他抽出了性器，带出一片潮湿，便昏昏沉沉地倒向幸村身侧。<br/>
 <br/>
在彼此的呼吸逐渐趋于平稳后，幸村侧过身来看向了他。真田只觉得眼前昏花，却依然向前凑了凑，几乎要与幸村的脸贴到一起，他低声着：“幸村......我真的很喜欢你的。”<br/>
 <br/>
嘴唇被啄了一下，不带任何情欲意味的。他听见幸村的声音响起，依然是他刚进门时所说的。<br/>
 <br/>
“把我带走吧。”<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>